


Who You Are

by literallyawriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyawriter/pseuds/literallyawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's in his mid-twenties, works as a teacher and finds himself in a steady relationship. Generally speaking he leads an ordinary life. But then he literally bumps into a young boy, who makes him realize that he shouldn't go for the ordinary just for the sake of his family, but for the extraordinary. This young boy is about to turn Blaine's life upside down and change his life forever. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries. Sorry 'bout that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me forever to write. I’m kind of busy all the time with school but writing this fan fiction is the only thing that keeps me distracted from all of that so it’s kind of my excuse to drift into my own little world before I have to concentrate back on school things. I’ll try to always update a.s.a.p, but I won’t promise anything (just in case). SO ENJOY! Also, I appreciate reviews, comments and all that :) 
> 
> I’ll throw a round of cookies for the first three people that review, just to motivate you guys ;P

**WARNINGS: m/m, Blaine/Sebastian at the beginning (don’t worry, I’m for team Klaine and happy endings), Teacher!Blaine and Student!Kurt, MPreg!Kurt (later on) + some issues with that but more warnings will follow in the particular chapters, some sexual contents (SMUT OBVIOUSLY, DUH), mentions of self harm (also more warnings will follow) — DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ.**

\---

The birds outside of Blaine’s bedroom window were chirping loudly and the sun was shining through the tiny gaps in the blinds. Blaine stretched out in his king-sized bed, before he snuggled back into the pillows, blinking an eye open to check his watch on his nightstand.

He frowned as he read 10am and picked up his watch, slowly sitting upright in the bed. He glanced to his right, noticing the other half of the bed was already made and a little note was sitting on top of the pillow. 

He squinted at it, then picked it up.

_Morning gorgeous,_  
_figured you could use some sleep so I shut off your alarm. My boss called and asked if I could come in and set up the meeting for monday. I’ll be back a.s.a.p, promise. Maybe we can continue where we stopped last night? ;)  
xx Seb_

Blaine rolled his eyes in a fondly manner and put the note back down along with his watch, standing up and stretching once more. He reached for his phone and typed out a quick text to his boyfriend.

_You’re too good to me. Don’t remember the last time I slept in. I’ll make sure to pay you back for that! xx —B_

The reply came within a few seconds.

_Pay me back, hm? I like the sound of that. When, where and… how? ;) —S_

_Not in that way, you idiot. But nice try. I was actually thinking about making my special pasta for you :P —B_

_Aw, too bad. The pasta sounds good too though. Do I at least get your special dessert too? —S_

Blaine grinned down at his phone. _Maybe… —B_

He quickly made his side of the bed as well, then walked into the bathroom to shower. He was feeling more relaxed than he was yesterday, probably due to the full-nights sleep. Getting rid of his boxers and tossing them aside, he turned on the water and stepped under the stream of the shower, letting out the softest of sighs as the hot water hit his naked skin. 

He started humming a random tune under his breath, rubbing the soap into his skin. On weekdays he would be sitting in school right now, teaching some ignorant kids about english literature and afterwards helping William out in Glee club. 

He loved his job dearly, he really did, but there had been days where he’d just wanted to escape the school and it’s stress, days where he’d wanted to throw away his career as a teacher and just start over — do something else, something completely different. But he couldn’t do that. There was no way he could actually do something he’d been wanting to do for years, even since he could think. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what his life would’ve been like, if he’d done things differently in the past. Would he be still in Ohio? Would he be on Broadway maybe? And would he be living with Sebastian? 

Blaine winced as he accidentally rubbed some soap into his eye, quickly rinsing it out. He sighed as he got the burning to stop and leaned against the wall of the shower, running a hand over his face. 

_Stop thinking, just — goddamnit. Stop thinking_ , Blaine thought, mentally slapping himself for thinking about things he could have or even should have done differently. He always ended up regretting letting his mind wander anyway, so why was he still doing it? Probably because he just really wanted to know where he would’ve been headed in life. 

Shaking his head, he stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel. He glanced at himself in the mirror and swallowed thickly as he considered his reflection. He ran his hands up and down his face, deciding to leave the bit of stubble for today. He wasn’t in the mood to shave, or even gel his hair. _Weird what a couple of thoughts can do to me_ , Blaine thought with a scoff. 

Blaine dried his hair and left it unruly and curly, deciding he felt more comfortable like this for now. Once he got back to the bedroom he picked out an outfit for the day, going for a simple blue shirt along with one of his favorite cardigans, a tight pair of pants and black dress shoes. 

He weighed the pros and cons about going out for a coffee and came to the conclusion that yes, he definitely wanted to go outside. He wanted to clear his head a little, stop his train of thoughts and just have a coffee in peace. Quiet and peace. That’s exactly what he needed. 

Grabbing his wallet, keys and phone he made his way to the door, checking if he had enough money before he walked out to his car and jumped in. The radio was turned on, but he shut it off instantly for no apparent reason. Blaine somehow enjoyed a quiet drive lately. 

It took him 10 minutes to get to his nearest coffee shop and he even found a parking spot not too far away from the entrance. _Lucky me_ , he thought, being sarcastic even in his head. 

Hopping out of the car he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and seeing that it was another text from his boyfriend, he quickly unlocked his phone to see the message. What he didn’t see, though, was a younger boy with chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes, walking straight up to him, looking down at his phone as well. 

Blaine looked up at the last second, but it was already too late. The cup of coffee the young boy had been holding flew out of his hand as the two bumped together, causing Blaine to land right on his butt. 

“Oh my— shit. Are you okay?” The young boy extended a hand to Blaine, helping him up before picking up the now empty cup of coffee and tossing it into the trash a step away from them. “I didn’t look where I was going! I’m so sorry!”

Blaine brushed off his pants and shook his head, smiling softly. “It’s fine, don’t worry,” he said, running a hand through his hair, shooting the boy a worried look. “I’m good… I just think your jacket is the the worse injured one of us,” he replied, gesturing towards the huge coffee stain right in the middle of the jacket. 

“Hm?” The boy asked, looking down at his jacket. Blaine could tell he was speechless from the way he was gasping. Also, he recognized the jacket and he knew it wasn’t cheap either. “Oh my god, oh my god!” The boy repeated like a mantra. 

“Look, this was totally my fault,” Blaine explained. 

“What?” The young boy muttered, his eyes still wide in shock. “No— what? It wasn’t. It was both of us,” he said, chuckling humorlessly. “I better go and get this stain out. If I don’t do it now, I probably can’t save the jacket at all,” he added in a rush and had already turned around as Blaine reached for his arm.

“No, please. Let me help you out.” Blaine chuckled. “This is Marc Jacobs, right? I’ve got quite a bit knowledge about the pricing and I can tell it was a whole lot of money, am I right?”

The boy nodded dumbly, tilting his head to the side as Blaine pulled out his wallet and took out a few bills, handing them to him. 

“Here, take this,” he offered. “I know it’s not that much, but maybe you can let it get cleaned from professionals to make it look new again,” Blaine laughed softly, biting his lip. 

The boy eyed the money curiously. “I’m sorry, but… what makes you think you need to give me money?” He said, slowly pushing Blaine’s hand with the money from him. “I’m not some kind of charity case, if that’s what you think. I don’t need your money, thank you.” He muttered, shooting Blaine an angry and kind of upset glare.

“Uh, what?” Blaine replied, shaking his head quickly. “No, please. No, that’s not what I meant. I just… I wanted to help.” He raised his eyebrows at the boy. “Why would I think you’re a charity case? You’re probably anything but that. I’m sorry. I was too forward. I tend to do that,” Blaine chuckled and put his money back into his wallet, pushing it back into the pocket of his pants. 

“I’m really sorry— …um, I didn’t catch your name.” Blaine awkwardly shifted on his spot, hoping he hadn’t scared the boy too much. He should maybe work on not being too forward with stuff. But he’d just tried to be nice and polite… in his way. 

“Kurt,” he said, a small smile making its way onto his face. “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have reacted like that. You just… caught me off guard.” The boy — Kurt — said, causing Blaine to smile at him.

“In this case, it’s nice to meet you Kurt. I’m Blaine,” he grinned. “It would’ve been even nicer under different circumstances, though.”

Blaine offered to drive Kurt to the city to get his jacket cleaned up. This time Kurt gladly took the offer and they walked to Blaine’s car, Blaine of course, being a gentleman and holding the door open for Kurt. 

“So, Blaine. Despite having ruined my jacket today, how about you make it up to me and buy me a coffee? That’s why you came there too, wasn’t it? And I barely had a sip of mine, so it’d only be fair, right?” Kurt teased, looking over at Blaine with a grin. 

Blaine couldn’t help but smile for real this time. “I think that sounds fair. Let’s do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally (finally) back with a second chapter! I'm sorry that took me so long but I'm still getting used to this. My schedule is pretty tight and between school and all that I don't have much time writing, gaaah. But I'm trying my best anyway! Soooo... I'd say, enjoy this one!

When Blaine got back home after he'd left Kurt with a friend they'd spotted in the city, he noticed his boyfriend's car was already in the driveway. He parked his car as well and hopped out, rolling his eyes fondly as he saw Sebastian already standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, well, well… if this isn't my very gorgeous boyfriend," Sebastian murmured, a small smirk on his face, his eyes trailing up and down Blaine's body as he got closer.

"Oh shush you. As if it's the first time you've seen me like this," Blaine chuckled, getting up onto the porch and getting on his tip-toes to press a kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"Actually I almost never get to see you like this. You rarely leave the gel out of your hair and that stubble on you is new too," he said, guiding Blaine inside. "What I'm saying is that you look much sexier like this," Sebastian added, smacking Blaine's butt playfully as Blaine kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket.

"Sexier?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Sebastian had never been a fan of Blaine's three-day-stubble before and had always preferred him to be clean shaven. Right after the first time Blaine had tried to grow a bit of a beard, Sebastian had urged him to shave it off again since he'd found it rather off putting.

"Yeah, I know I said I didn't like facial hair on you, but I think I may have changed my mind about that," Seb said, following as Blaine walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Blaine chuckled and leaned against the kitchen counter, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I was just too lazy this morning so I kept it. That's also why I left my hair the way it is too," he smiled and took a sip of his water before putting the bottle down onto the counter.

"Wouldn't mind if you did that more often," Sebastian said, shuffling closer to Blaine and trapping him against the counter. He leaned down to kiss his cheek, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle.

"Mhm, I'll try to remember that," Blaine mumbled, way too caught up in the moment as Sebastian started kissing up and down his neck, sucking gently at the very sensitive spot below Blaine's ear.

Sebastian smirked against Blaine's neck, knowing just the exact buttons he had to push to make his boyfriend turn into a complete mess and making his legs go weak. After all they'd been together for quite some time now. They'd been having kind of an on-and-off thing during high school and had started dating for real three years after graduation. Doing the math they were dating for around 6 years now. Really no wonder Sebastian knew Blaine, knew what he liked and what he didn't.

"Seb…" Blaine whined, digging his nails into the back of Sebastian's back, tilting his head to the side further to give him more access.

"Yeah?" Sebastian said, the smirk not leaving his face just yet. "We could just… go and continue this in the bedroom, what do you think?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, gently pushing Sebastian back. "I can't," Blaine sighed and squinted at his watch. He'd forgotten to put in his contacts this morning since he'd been too tired and his eyes had been itching too much with them lately and he couldn't quite figure out where he'd left his glasses. "I have to finish grading my students exams, plus I'm pretty sure you got lots of the bedroom stuff last night."

Sebastian pouted, sliding his hands down to rest low on Blaine's hips. "But the school work can wait. You have all day tomorrow, don't you?"

Blaine considered him for a moment. "You know exactly that I have this family dinner tomorrow. I have to finish the papers today, Seb." Blaine said, pressing a quick peck to his boyfriend's cheek. "I'm still sore, by the way, so thanks for the invitation but I have to friendly decline this one."

Making his way into the small office down the hall, Blaine heard the TV being turned on. He glanced back and saw Sebastian was half sitting, half lying on the couch with his feet propped up onto the coffee table. For a moment Blaine wanted to tell him to get his feet off of the table, but for some reason he didn't care today.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as he walked into the office and sat down at his desk. He looked down at it and frowned when he saw an unknown number pop up on his lock screen. Reading through the message made him smile instantly, though, as he recognized the person.

_So you're probably wondering how I got your number. —K  
I might have called myself from your phone when I asked you if I could call a friend. Ooops. Please forgive me if I'm being too forward. —K_

Blaine grinned and leaned back in his chair, thinking of a perfect comeback.

_What would happen if I did tell you, you were being too forward? —B_

The icon (that always appeared when someone was typing) showed up, and Blaine laughed softly as it disappeared again and then popped back up.

_I would… well, I'd probably feel really awkward… —K_

_It's fine. Don't worry, you are not being forward with anything. But you're sneaky. —B_

_And I'm guessing the sneaky thing is… positive? :) —K_

_Absolutely positive. —B_

Blaine wondered wether he should be talking to Kurt or not. He'd probably show Sebastian those texts, so he shouldn't worry about anything… right? Kurt was just a really nice boy that he'd bumped into earlier and they were just simply talking. Blaine was allowed to enjoy a simple and innocent conversation, wasn't he?

_So, thanks again for the coffee. That was what I actually wanted to say. —K_

_You're very welcome. It was the least I could do, you know, after the jacket incident (I still feel bad for it, by the way…)—B_

_Don't. It happened. Can't be changed anymore, right? —K_

_True. —B_

Blaine put his phone down and turned on his laptop. The mail icon was signaling three new mails, but he ignored those for now. He grabbed the stack of papers and put them down in front of himself, reaching for a pen as well.

Grading papers had never been his favorite. His students weren't dumb when it came to english literature, but they were lazy. Their writing skills were excellent, at least some of them, and they'd shown Blaine more than once that they did pay attention when it came to his classes, even if it didn't seem like it most of the time.

His phone vibrated again with another message.

_By the way. I was impressed you knew my coat was from Marc Jacobs. —K_

_What kind of gay man doesn't know? ;) —B_

_Okay, you got a point there. —K  
I have to go, though. Talk to you some other time! :) —K_

_Alright :) Later! —B_

Blaine waited a moment before he hit send, then putting his phone back aside. He let himself get a little too distracted there, but he was actually glad that Kurt had decided to play a sneaky trick on him to get his number. The boy seemed nice and Blaine had always enjoyed meeting new people and getting to know them.

Grabbing his pen and reaching across his desk for his reading glasses, Blaine finally started on his paper work. His pair of glasses were sitting high on his nose, but his eyes were betraying him today. Suddenly his vision seemed to be a little blurry and his eyes kept itching too much.

"Damn it," Blaine muttered as he took his glasses off again, tossing them onto the desk. He let his head fall into his hands, rubbing at his eyes furiously. It was then, that a pair of arms slid around his waist from behind, causing him to jump slightly in his seat.

"Holy fuck!" Blaine gasped as he blinked a few times and turned his head, only to see his boyfriend smile at him fondly. "You fucking scared me!" He half laughed, his heart racing in his chest.

"Language, mister," Sebastian warned playfully and rested his head on top of Blaine's, sensing the others obvious discomfort. "You seem stressed, B. What's wrong, seriously?"

Blaine sighed and pushed back from his desk, turning around to face Sebastian properly. "It's just my eyes again. They won't stop bothering me and I need to finish these damn papers otherwise I'll have to deal with them after the family dinner tomorrow. And let me tell you, once that dinner is over I just wanna crawl into bed and forget all about it." Blaine ran a hand through his hair and let himself be dragged out of his seat and pulled into a tight embrace.

"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?" Sebastian asked, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Anything to make you feel better, B."

But Blaine just shook his head and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "After that fiasco the last time you came with me? Thank you, but no thank you. I think that'd be just making it worse. You know how my father is."

Sebastian nodded his head, leaning in to kiss Blaine's lips gently. "How about I draw you a bath? You can relax for a while and I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards," he suggested, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine hummed, a smile on his face. "I'd love a bath," he murmured, following Sebastian into their bedroom where he sat down on the bed, reaching for the nightstand's drawer. When Sebastian was out of earshot in the bathroom, preparing his bath, he pulled a small envelope out of the drawer.

It had been lying in the drawer for a week now and Blaine still hadn't opened it. The week had been too busy. Also he did not want Sebastian to find out about any of this. He quickly went back into his office and cut open the envelope, pulling out the paper he'd been wanting to look at for an entire week now. He'd been waiting too long.

"Dear Mr. Anderson…" Blaine mumbled to himself quietly, his eyes scanning over the paper. Whilst reading his eyes grew larger and they suddenly stopped itching as much as they had been before.

He swallowed thickly and quickly folded the paper, putting it back into the envelope when he heard footsteps. Hiding the letter under his bag, he rushed back into the bedroom, plopping back down on the bed.

"You ready for the bath, honey?" Sebastian's voice called from the bathroom.

"Y—yeah," Blaine called and got up, pulling off his cardigan as he made his way into the bathroom. His mind was racing, so many thoughts in his head. He smiled innocently at his boyfriend, not risking letting him know there was something up with him.

Sebastian pressed a kiss to his cheek before he left him alone. As soon as he'd left the bathroom, Blaine closed the door and leaned against it, sliding to the floor and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Oh shit," he whispered over and over like a mantra, his head dropping back against the door with a thud.

A few months ago he'd sent a few samples of some songs he'd been writing to a music producer, just to see if they'd actually reply. They'd been looking for song writers and he'd applied just for the fun. Never had he thought about getting accepted. And now that he had… well, he was screwed. His father was definitely not going to be pleased once he found out about this. There was no way he could let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3! Finally. Just saying for all the people out there who don't ship Seblaine... not much longer you guys! But I don't wanna spoil too much so I'll leave it there. As always, hope you enjoy this one!

_“Blaine? Blaine… wake up, honey,” Sebastian murmured, gently shaking Blaine’s arm to get him to wake up._

_Blaine slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times until he saw Sebastian, leaning over the bathtub with his eyebrows raised. “Y—yeah?” Blaine muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bathtub, running a hand through his wet curls._

_“Would you mind explaining this to me?” Sebastian asked, suddenly pulling out the envelope Blaine had just hidden underneath his bag._

_“Did you go through my stuff?” Blaine gasped, snatching the envelope out of his boyfriend’s hands with a quick move, reaching for his towel and wrapping it around himself as he got out of the bathtub. “It’s private.”_

_“You don’t really think you can hide something like that from me, can you? We’re living together, Blaine.” Sebastian laughed, rolling his eyes at him._

_“Technically this is my house. You still have your own apartment.” Blaine countered, wrapping the towel around his waist as he held the envelope. “This has nothing to do with you, so why are you looking around my office?”_

_Sebastian chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh god, you really think you’re good enough to fulfill your most wanted dreams? Blaine wake up, seriously. You’ll never be anything else but that boring english literature teacher in Ohio. Your dream is too big for you. It does not suit you.” Sebastian scoffed._

_“He’s right.” Suddenly another voice said, causing Blaine to spun around to the door._

_“Dad?” Blaine frowned, glancing back at Sebastian. “Wha—what’s going on here?”_

_“You’re not cut out to be a singer nor becoming a broadway legend. There are people out there, who are a hell of a lot more talented than you are. You just sing because that’s the only thing you’re partly good at,” his father said, leaning against the doorframe. “Oh c’mon, you couldn’t even make it as a lawyer, which I thought would suit you perfectly. No, your choice was the teaching job.”_

_Blaine swallowed thickly and held onto the envelope tightly. “That’s not true,” Blaine said quietly, feeling even smaller than he already was._

_“How cute. Now look at him. Like a little child.” Sebastian cooed, reaching over to ruffle Blaine’s hair. “Adorable.” He laughed._

_“You are never going to be a singer. You’re not good enough. Your teaching job suits you just perfectly Blaine, just for the love of god, get that into your stupid little head. It’s hilarious of you to think you could actually get out of Ohio. New York is a big city, I’m sure you’ll get lost there. You, my son, are going to stay here forever.” George said, stepping closer to Blaine, placing his hand on his son’s shoulder._

_He took the envelope out of Blaine’s hands and ripped it up in front of him, a big smile on his face while a tear ran down Blaine’s cheek._

_“Stop crying like a little girl!” His father spat out at him, pushing at Blaine’s chest. “Grow up! For Christ's sake become a man!”_

“Blaine? Blaine!” 

Blaine jumped awake, water splashing around him. He must’ve fallen asleep in the bathtub without even realizing it. 

“Babe?” There was another knock on the door. “You’ve been in there for an hour now. Are you okay?” Sebastian called through the door. 

Blaine wanted to ask him to come inside, but then he remembered he’d locked the door earlier. “Yeah, I’m good. I’ll— I’ll be out in a moment!” He called back, taking a deep breath before he stood up, reaching for his towel. 

He dried his hair a little, then wrapping it around his waist. 

_You’re not good enough!_

Blaine shook his head, trying to get his dad’s voice out of his head. His nightmares had stopped around the time Sebastian moved in with him, so why were they starting again? It wasn’t really the cruelest one, but it revealed his fears and that was the most scary part about it. 

He walked over to the door and unlocked it, making his way into the bedroom. Dropping the towel, Blaine pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of sweats. He smiled as he tugged on his favorite Dalton hoodie as well. 

“There you are. Feel better?” Sebastian asked as he walked into the bedroom, pulling Blaine close with a soft smile. 

“Yeah, a lot,” Blaine said with a hum. 

“By the way, your phone kept buzzing with messages,” Sebastian informed him, glancing over to where Blaine’s phone was charging on the nightstand. 

Blaine frowned at Sebastian and plopped down onto the bed, picking up his phone.

_Can I have your picture? It’s just so Santa Claus knows exactly what to give me. —K_  
On a scale of 1 to 10. How bad is this pick-up line? —K  
Forget it. It’s definitely a 10. —K 

Blaine couldn’t help but smile at the text messages, laughing softly as his phone buzzed once more in his hand, and a fourth message appeared on his screen.

_Sorry about that. My friend just got a text like this and she didn’t really know what to think of it. Thought maybe you had a helpful opinion on that. —K_

“Who’s Kurt?” Sebastian asked curiously, raising his eyebrows as he scanned the text messages on Blaine’s phone.

“A guy I met at the Lima Bean today. I kinda ruined his coat by pouring coffee all over it,” he explained, shrugging his shoulder. 

Sebastian gave him a questioning look. “And you… exchange numbers because?”

“Oh god, Seb. Don’t, okay? You see, his coat is from Marc Jacobs and I felt bad for ruining it. So I gave him my number and told him to tell me if it got too expensive when he got the cleaner’s bill. He looked devastated and I felt bad,” Blaine said. 

Blaine did technically not give Kurt his number, he just subtly wanted to leave out the part where Kurt got Blaine’s number from his phone since he knew Sebastian wouldn’t react to that well. But this was really innocent.

“Okay, fine. It’s not like I don’t trust you, B. I don’t trust other guys because I know what a good catch you are and so do they,” Sebastian said, leaning in to press a kiss to the other’s cheek. 

“Good,” Blaine hummed. “So, how do you feel about ordering in today? I don’t feel like cooking or anything and some pizza would be great now.” He suggested, nudging Sebastian’s side as he scrunched up his nose. 

“Okay, fine. Pizza it will be. The usual?” He asked as he got up and looked back at Blaine. 

“The usual.” Blaine agreed with a smile. 

Sebastian went to get the phone and settled on the couch in the living room while he ordered their food. Blaine reached for his phone again and decided he should at least reply to Kurt. 

_Sorry, I was busy. I’d say it’s definitely a ten. Only if 10 means the worst, though. —B  
And I’m sorry about your friend. I’d feel awkward for whoever sent her that message. —B_

His phone buzzed within seconds, as if Kurt was staring at his phone the entire time just waiting for a reply. 

_Yes, 10 is absolutely the worst. —K  
Oh yeah, she did feel awkward. For him and for herself. I mean, who sends such terrible pick-up lines? —K_

_Oh, I know a few people that do. —B  
‘Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I have to walk by again?’ This is one of the worst. —B_

_What about this one? ‘Hey can I have your number? I lost my own.’ —K_

_LOL! I literally laughed out loud. —B_

_Right? How can someone really be serious while sending those? I swear, it’s not possible to be serious about any of them. —K_

_Well, it seems like some people can. Probably really immature and silly people. —B_

_I could not agree more. —K_

Blaine put his phone back onto the nightstand and made his way into the living room as well, still a tiny smile on his face. Kurt was really something else. He didn’t seem to be Blaine’s age just yet, maybe around twenty-one, but he definitely had the same kind of humor as him. Blaine was happy that guys like that still existed.

“Pizza is on the way,” Sebastian called from his spot on the couch, his feet propped up on the small table in front of the couch again. 

“Sounds good,” Blaine said as he walked over, plopping down next to his boyfriend. Sebastian instantly wrapped his arm around Blaine’s middle, pulling him closer. 

“Hey, what do you think about a trip to Milan for our anniversary?” Sebastian suddenly asked, leaning in to press a kiss to Blaine’s jawline. 

Blaine bit his lip. “You’re thinking a little too far ahead, don’t you think?” He asked. 

Doing the math, their anniversary was still around four months away. Sebastian never planned anything beforehand, Blaine knew that by now.

“Well, I know. But it’s our six year anniversary. It’s been a really long time! I think we should do something special. And you can take a week or two off. I know that you’ve been meaning to go to Milan for a while now because your grandparents lived there, so I think it’d be the perfect occasion.” Sebastian practically beamed with enthusiasm. 

Blaine smiled, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his boyfriend. “Where does that come from? You never plan anything up front and you’ve never been this enthusiastic about going on vacation in Milan. Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?” Blaine laughed softly. 

“Ha, ha,” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I just want to make you happy, is that so bad?” 

Blaine sighed, reaching up to cup Sebastian’s cheek in his hand. “Not bad at all. Who would have thought you’d actually remember me saying that I would love visiting Milan some time.” He grinned, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. 

“I remember lots of things,” Sebastian murmured against Blaine’s lips, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

“Sure.” Blaine giggled in between kisses, lazily throwing his leg over Sebastian’s lap. 

They made out for a couple minutes, the kisses slowly getting more intense. Blaine could feel Sebastian’s hand sliding up his inner thigh, and he had to use all of his strength to place his own hand on top of his to stop him from going further. 

“Not now,” Blaine mumbled, only pulling back for air. “The food will be here soon.” He reminded him. 

“We have at least 10 more minutes,” Sebastian whined, chasing Blaine’s lips. 

“Shut up, oh god. You make it sound like we haven’t had sex in weeks.” Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend and his sudden neediness. 

“Oh fuck you,” Sebastian chuckled and pushed Blaine off of him, getting off of the couch. “Sorry for wanting some spontaneous intercourse with my boyfriend.” He added, trying not to laugh himself. 

“Spontaneous intercourse?” Blaine asked, rolling his eyes fondly. “Okay, seriously. What has gotten into you?” 

“Well, definitely not you.” Sebastian winked before he disappeared into the kitchen. 

Blaine gasped, bursting out laughing just a moment later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all. This is NOT how I wanted this chapter to be like, but while I wrote and wrote it just... appeared to be right. I hope you're all enjoying this! I guess I shouldn't write when I'm ill because I seem to get the craziest ideas...

Blaine was nervous. He stood in the bedroom in front of the mirror, giving himself a once over. He was dressed in a white dress shirt along with his favorite cardigan and a pair of simple black pants and dress shoes, his glasses sitting high on his nose. Blaine had decided against contacts since he was way too tense to even put them in. 

His hair was slicked back as always and he’d just shaved his face. He didn’t need to prove his parents that he knew how to dress, but yet he always felt the need to impress them. Sebastian was wearing a blue dress shirt along with slacks, standing in front of the bed where he tried to decide on a tie to match the outfit. 

“Can you help me out?” Sebastian asked, turning towards Blaine. “You’re the fashionista in this relationship,” he grinned. 

Blaine smiled weakly and walked over to him, picking out one of his blue ties, tying it around his neck into a simple knot just like he always used to do. 

“Why won’t you just let me go alone?” Blaine sighed, smoothing the tie down against Sebastian’s chest. “I just want to get it over with, a simple dinner and I’ll leave. I’ll make the usual small talk and go home afterwards, no big deal.” 

“Because you’re not comfortable. As simple as that. We’ve been over this Blaine. I let you go to these family dinners on your own before, and you came home miserable. This way we can be miserable together.” Sebastian laughed, obviously trying to brighten Blaine’s mood a little. 

Blaine gave him another small smile, tilting his head up to kiss him. “Thanks,” he murmured. 

“No problem,” Sebastian replied with a nod. “Let’s just get going. We don’t want to be late.” 

Blaine got his phone, keys and wallet before they walked out of the door and toward their car. Sebastian offered to drive, giving Blaine some time to calm himself down. 

It was a thirty minute drive, so it did give Blaine plenty of time to calm down and to think. He was looking out of the window most of the time, watching the houses they passed and listened to the faint sound of music coming from the radio. 

He hated those family dinners since his family started having them. It was a tradition that took place at least twice a year in the Anderson’s household and Blaine had never liked it. It was practically an occasion to make Blaine look like a fool. It was no news to Blaine that Cooper had always been their parents favorite, but it still hurt knowing that, especially when it was so obvious.

“You okay?” Sebastian suddenly asked, ripping Blaine out of his thoughts. “Hey, if you really don’t want to go in there, we can just go home, call in sick and order some food for us. I wouldn’t mind,” he said. And that’s when Blaine noticed that they were already standing in his parents driveway next to what seemed to be his brothers car. 

“Let’s just get it over with, okay?” Blaine sighed, hopping out of the car, walking up to the front door with his boyfriend. They exchanged a look before Sebastian’s hand rose, ringing the bell twice. 

Blaine flinched when he heard his father’s voice yelling for his mother to open the door. The last time he’d seen both of his parents had actually been the fiasco at their last family dinner and he was still feeling pretty awkward about it. Brining Sebastian with him this time again didn’t make him feel any better. He just wanted to go back home. 

“Blaine, Sebastian!” Blaine’s mother Pam smiled brightly as she opened the door, pulling Blaine in for a hug right away. “How’re you two doing? It’s been so long!” She said excitedly and hugged Sebastian as well before she let them step inside. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Anderson,” Sebastian smiled and helped Blaine out of his jacket before taking off his own. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Pam, sweetheart?” Blaine’s mother grinned. “I thought I wouldn’t see you again after the last time,” she continued. “But I’m glad you’re here again. I don’t get to see you two as much as I’d like.”

Blaine smiled at his mother, his heart not beating as rapidly anymore as he began feeling a little more confident and comfortable about the situation. 

“Blaine and I do have a busy schedule, that would explain why,” Sebastian said politely. 

The three of them walked into the kitchen, where Cooper and Blaine’s father George were sitting at the table, chatting about some football game. 

When Blaine and Sebastian entered the kitchen as well, both men looked up and immediately stopped talking. It was awkward until Cooper stood up and hugged Blaine tightly and then Sebastian. George stood up as well and greeted the couple with a single nod. 

That’s when Blaine’s uncomfortableness returned. He knew that his father had never been a fan of Sebastian and that he’d never accepted him as Blaine’s _partner_. George had been already having a bit of a hard time getting used to the fact that his son was gay — but having to accept Sebastian as a potential son-in-law? Blaine had never understood why the two had never gotten along. 

“Okay, how about dinner now?” Pam interrupted the silence and gestured for them to all take a seat at the table again. Luckily their kitchen was big enough to eat in as well. 

Cooper sat back down next to George while Blaine and Sebastian took a seat on the opposite. Pam placed a huge bowl with salad in the middle of the table along with ranch dressing and a self-made one before she handed each of them a plate with a piece of lasagne on it. It had been Blaine’s favorite food as a child and it still kind of was. 

“It looks really delicious, Mrs. Anderson,” Sebastian said, earning a look from her. “ _Pam_ ,” he added quickly and smiled as he held out his bowl towards Blaine, nodding a thank you as he filled it with salad and put ranch dressing on top of it.

“It really does mom, you’ve outdone yourself once again mom,” Cooper said after he swallowed down his first bite of the lasagne. 

 To this point his father had just been sitting in his seat, not saying a word. Blaine looked up at him, seeing George’s intense stare towards Sebastian. He didn’t seem to realize though because he kept chatting with Cooper about work. 

Blaine forced himself to smile once his mother started talking to him, even though he didn’t miss the looks from his father toward his boyfriend. 

 “So sweetie, tell me. How’re things going with you two? You officially living together now?” Pam asked curiously, eyeing the couple. “I mean, you’ve been together for quite some time now. Wouldn’t surprise me if I got a call next week saying you two were engaged!” She chuckled softly, brushing a stray of hair out of her face. 

Blaine choked on his forkful of salad, quickly reaching for his drink. “We’re doing great mom,” was all Blaine said after he’d cleared his throat, a light blush on his cheeks as he looked back up to face her. 

“I think that marriage is a little overrated. I mean, Blaine and I already act like an old married couple, so where’s the point? The only thing that’ll really change is that we’d be wearing rings.” Sebastian shrugged, chuckling softly. 

Blaine turned to glance at his boyfriend, a look of surprise on his face. “Oh really?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

George dropped his cutlery onto his plate, wiping his mouth with a napkin before tossing it onto the table as well. 

Cooper frowned at his father, his mouth full of salad. Sebastian and Blaine turned to look at George as well and Pam gently nudged his side. “George, please,” she murmured. 

“What? I’m not doing anything. I’m just not hungry anymore,” he explained, leaning back in his chair. He stood up and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a beer. “You guys just go ahead and finish your dinner.” George shrugged his shoulder and left the kitchen with his beer in his hand. 

Pam lowered her head and put her cutlery down as well. “I’m so sorry,” she said as she looked back up at her son and his boyfriend. 

“It’s fine, mom.” Blaine pushed his plate back as well, glaring at Sebastian before he sighed softly. “I didn’t expect him to act any different — just as always.” He mumbled. 

Cooper stopped eating as well then, looking around the table. Sebastian reached for his napkin to wipe off his mouth as well. “You know, I’ll just go and try to talk to him.” Sebastian said and stood up, before Blaine could even stop him. 

Blaine looked at his mother and then at his brother. He couldn’t decide wether to really leave Sebastian alone with his father or to go and join them before his father flipped completely. 

“Better go check on them,” Cooper muttered and picked up his fork again.

Blaine nodded his head and stood up as well, walking down the short hallway as he heard voices coming from the living room. He was about to walk up to them when he heard their voices getting louder, which is why he hid, so that neither his father or his boyfriend could see him.

“You can’t be serious,” George tried to say quietly. “Let’s get this straight, you haven’t even had the guts to tell Blaine the truth about yourself, but yet you try to threaten me because you can’t have him finding out what’s happening here?” He said and started laughing. 

“Listen, George,” Sebastian said through gritted teeth, his voice lower than usually. “I love Blaine, alright? And he cannot find out about Andrew. I’ve been hiding it for six years now, so I’m sure it’ll work for a while longer until I got things finally sorted out, you hear me?” Sebastian hissed. “You want your son to be happy, right? I’m the one that makes him happy, so stay out of this! It’s not your business.”

George scoffed. “You’re a fucking liar! You cheated on Blaine multiple times during those six years. I only kept quiet because you’re right, it’s not my business, and it’s not like Blaine would’ve believed me either way,” he said, his voice getting louder. “But I’m putting a stop to this right this second. You tell him now, or I will.”

Blaine didn’t realize that tears were running down his cheeks as he listened to his father and boyfriend. He couldn’t believe what they were saying. 

“Go ahead, tell him. See if he’s gonna believe you,” Sebastian laughed, rolling his eyes at George. “But what are you gonna say when he asks you why you didn’t tell him? What kind of a father are you? Lying to him for so long…” 

“At least that means he’s finally gonna realize what a fake and disgusting little prick you are!” George muttered, raising his fist to Sebastian’s face. 

“Enough!” Blaine yelled, causing Sebastian and George to turn around to face the empty hallway. Blaine stepped out from where he’d hidden, staring at the two men. 

“Babe…” Sebastian said softly, walking towards him. “How long have you been standing there?” He asked, his voice shaking a little. 

“Don’t — touch me,” Blaine hissed at Sebastian, seeing as he was about to place a hand on his shoulder. “Stay away from me!” He mumbled, his voice trembling as well as he tried to blink back the tears. 

“B, please. Let me explain…” Sebastian tried, still trying to get closer to Blaine. “Please, just… give me a chance to explain. You don’t understand…”

“Exactly! I don’t! And I’m not even sure I want to understand!” Blaine shouted, pushing Sebastian back. Pam and Cooper suddenly appeared in the hallway as well, not aware of what was happening right this moment. 

George just stood by the couch, swallowing thickly as he looked at his crying son. 

“Blaine, I— I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear.” Sebastian said and looked back at George for a second. “I just…” he glanced back at Blaine.

“You just what? Who is he? _Andrew_?” Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked directly into Sebastian’s eyes. 

Sebastian lowered his gaze. “Andrew’s my husband…” 

Blaine gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he wiped the tears off of his cheek. He tried to maintain the eye contact with his (ex)-boyfriend, but he couldn't and took a deep breath. He wanted to scream, cry and throw things at Sebastian just to feel a little bit better about himself in this situation. 

“Your stuff is out of my house by tomorrow morning,” Blaine muttered, looking anywhere but Sebastian’s eyes. 

He felt so betrayed. The only person he thought he really know, the person that was supposed to really know Blaine, had betrayed him in more than one way. Blaine knew it wasn’t worth crying over this — excuse his language — _son of a bitch_ , but he’d been dating and loving him for what felt like forever. 

“No, please. Blaine, listen. Andrew doesn’t mean anything to me anymore! But if I’d leave him, I’d lose everything! My job, my house, my reputation and everything I ever worked for!” Sebastian tried to explain himself as Blaine walked over to the door to get dressed. 

“And that’s why you had to cheat on me too? How— just, how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I trusted you, Sebastian! _Six fucking years_!” He yelled, his voice even unsteadier than it had ever sounded in front of Sebastian.

“And you—“ Blaine pointed at his father who’d still been watching the scene happening in front of him. “You knew about this, all along! You’re right, I probably wouldn’t have believed you if you’d told me the truth. Because you never cared about me… Your job and reputation have always been first priority along with Cooper. I’ve never been anything but a burden to you…” He cried, furiously wiping at his eyes. “I know, I know. It’s because I’m _gay_ , isn’t it? A gay man in the Anderson family, what a shame, right?” Blaine scoffed and looked back at his mom and brother before he shook his head and left the house, the door literally thrown closed after him with a _bang_. 

“What the hell did we miss here?” Cooper asked as he looked around the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neeeeew chapter!

Blaine was sitting in the teachers lounge. _What a great start into the week once again_ , he thought to himself as he recalled the past month in his head. It had already been a month without Sebastian and yet the weekend where they broke up seemed like it happened yesterday.

The day after their break-up Sebastian had offered to pick his stuff up while Blaine was at school, so they wouldn’t have to run into each other. Blaine had been more than thankful for that, because he really did not want to see him in the near future again. It had hurt so much more than he’d ever thought it would, but then again — six years in a relationship was not something he could just forget about. 

“Blaine?” 

Looking up, Blaine was greeted by Will Schuester, his friend and colleague. He sat down in a chair next to him, his wife Emma Pillsbury — _no, her name was Schuester now too_ — taking a seat as well.

“You okay? You look like you didn’t get much sleep last night,” Will said, nudging Blaine’s side with an amused grin on his face. “We all know that feeling, I’m sure,” he laughed softly, glancing at his wife. 

“More like I not much sleep the last month,” Blaine chuckled humorlessly.

Emma shook her head slowly, gesturing for Will to look back at Blaine as if she knew that something was wrong. “Will.” She muttered, her voice put together as always. 

William looked back at Blaine, catching the sad look in his eyes. “Oh.” 

Blaine lifted the cup of coffee, taking a small sip before he reached for his bag and stood up. “It’s fine, Emma,” Blaine said, waving it off. “I’m good. But if you’ll excuse me, I gotta meet up with Sam now.”

“Alright,” Will replied, nodding quickly. “Oh, but Blaine?”

Blaine turned to look back at Will, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“I told you about the transfer student last week didn’t I? He’s gonna be in your class and in Glee club as well, just so you know.” William mentioned. 

“Oh, right. That’s today? I must’ve forgot.” Blaine nodded his head, his eyes downcast. “Anything else?” He asked, his gaze shifting back up to meet Will’s eyes. 

“No, I think that’s about it.” 

Blaine turned on his heel and made his way out of the teacher’s lounge, groaning as his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He didn’t bother looking since he knew it was either his mother, Cooper or Sebastian. His father didn’t even think about calling or texting him after what had happened a month ago. It wasn’t as if he actually cared about what George’s defense was and what he had to say. Blaine was sure he didn’t even want to know.

He walked down the hallway, his feet feeling heavier with every step that he took. He should’ve called in sick and just stayed at home, instead of walking around the school like one of the girls when they were sulky and moody during _that time of the month_. 

When he got to the gym, to his luck — _of course_ — Sam wasn’t there. Finally reaching for his phone he noticed that it had been Sam trying to reach him to inform him that he was late today and wouldn’t make it to the first period of class. 

Even better, Blaine thought as he sent a quick reply back to Sam.

Realizing that it would be a waste of time to wait for Sam at the gym, Blaine decided that he would go to his classroom instead, getting himself busy with some papers. 

Every other morning Blaine would’ve loved to be in school a little earlier so he could sort some stuff out in the choir room, but today he really wasn’t feeling like doing that — just like the entire last week and the week before that. The choir room had been a place where he could just forget about who he was outside of school since he started teaching at McKinley. For just twenty minutes he could do what he loved oh so much. _Making music_. 

But he knew that his mind was sill too full with everything else. He wouldn’t be able to forget and make music without thinking about the trouble going on in his personal life. Blaine tried to keep his personal life and work separate without mixing them up, but sometimes it just wouldn’t work. 

Sebastian had been a pro at that. He’d rarely talked about his work at home and he’d probably never talked about Blaine at work either. 

Blaine flinched as he started thinking about Sebastian again, not willing to pull himself down even more. 

He was about to take a left turn towards his classroom, when he heard a faint sound of music coming from the choir room. It was soft and Blaine had to perk his ears and concentrate to actually hear the melody that was playing. 

Curiosity made him sneak closer to the slightly opened door of the choir room. The window that was usually clear was still covered with one of the posters from the prom queen election from last year since nobody had bothered to take it off yet. 

By now Blaine started realizing the tune that was was being played on the piano. It was a little fussy and a few keys were wrong, but Blaine thought that it still sounded pretty good to his ears. 

He was about to open the door and walk in to see who was playing, but then a voice started singing, causing Blaine to stop in his tracks. 

_I don't know why I'm frightened,_  
I know my way around here  
The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here  
Yes, a world to rediscover  
But I'm not in any hurry  
And I need a moment 

Blaine couldn’t help the small smile appearing on his face. The voice was a little too high-pitched, but in the best way that Blaine had ever heard — it was simply beautiful. 

He’d been so caught off guard that he spent the entire time the person was singing outside of the choir room, leaning against the wall while he listened to the voice coming from the inside. 

_And this time will be bigger!_  
And brighter than we knew it  
So watch me fly, we all know I can do it  
Could I stop my hands from shaking?  
Has there ever been a moment  
With so much to live for? 

Blaine needed to know who the person behind the voice was, so he carefully opened the door, poking his head inside. 

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_  
So much to say, not just today but always  
We'll have early morning madness  
We'll have magic in the making  
Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye  
Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye  
We taught the world new ways to dream 

Once the song was finished, the person sitting on the piano bench turned around and to Blaine’s surprise it was… _no way_. 

“Kurt?” Blaine gasped, stepping inside the choir room. “Wow— I… geez, I had no idea you could sing like that,” he breathed out, blinking a few times to make sure this was really happening. “What— what are you doing here?”

Kurt’s eyes were wide as he looked up into familiar eyes, the look of shock quickly replaced with a fond smile. 

“I’ll, uh, take that as a compliment?” Kurt chuckled, brushing a stray of hair out of his face. He was about so say something else when Mr. Schue burst into the room, holding a stack of papers in front of his chest. 

“Oh! Mr. Anderson, you’ve already met your new student,” Will said cheerily, placing the papers on top of the piano, looking between the two men. “Blaine? You really seem a little off today, you sure you don’t want to take the day off or something?” Will asked worriedly. 

“Hm? No! No, I’m perfect,” Blaine said, once again waving it off. “You said new student?” He asked, feeling a little dazed. 

Will frowned, gesturing towards Kurt with a smile. “This is Kurt Hummel. The transfer student.” William chuckled, patting Blaine’s shoulder. “Alright, promise me to just go ahead and call it a day when you don’t feel good, yeah?” Will said to Blaine before he gently clapped Kurt onto the shoulder as well and called, “Glad to have you back, Kurt!” as he left the room.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath before his and Kurt’s eyes met again. “ _You’re_ the transfer student?” 

“Yeah. I was at dalton for a while… but I missed my friends and I wanted my senior year to be magical, which is why I’m here… again.” Kurt explained and stood up from the bench, picking his messenger bag up from the floor to put it down next to the stack of papers. 

“How old are you exactly?” Blaine wanted to know, guessing that he already knew the answer. 

Kurt seemed shy at first as he faced the floor, shoving his hands into the pockets of his cardigan. “I’m turning eighteen in three months…”

Blaine felt as if everything suddenly made sense. They’d been texting the entire four weeks, since Blaine had just needed someone to talk to after the break up with Sebastian — someone unbiased. They’d even met for coffee twice — it had been the best two days since his break-up. He’d asked Kurt a couple of times what kind of job he had and Kurt had never failed to change the subject as quickly as possible. And now, to Blaine’s luck, he was the boy’s teacher and also ten years older.

“This can’t be happening,” Blaine sighed, walking to one of the chairs so he could sit down for a moment. He dropped his head into his hands, groaning quietly. 

“I’m sorry?!” Kurt tried, biting his lip and taking a seat next to Blaine, hesitantly placing his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. 

Blaine turned his head, looking up at Kurt. “It’s okay, I guess I should’ve known it was to good to be true,” he murmured quietly. 

“What was?” Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Blaine considered Kurt for a moment. He looked at him with what seemed like a fond look, his young blue eyes staring into Blaine’s hazel ones. His hair was neatly coiffed back and of course his clothes were matching perfectly. Kurt looked dazzlingly beautiful. 

_He’s dazzlingly beautiful AND your student_ , Blaine’s inner voice told him. 

Kurt snapped his finger in front of Blaine’s face, a grin making its way to his young face. “You still with me?” 

“Hm, what?”

“Never mind.” Kurt chuckled softly and pulled his hand back from Blaine’s shoulder, dropping it back into his lap. 

There was a short moment of silence in which the two of them just looked at each other. It wasn’t awkward or anything, just comfortable silence. But then Blaine noticed Kurt’s face was leaning in closer, probably without the boy even realizing it.

All of a sudden Blaine’s phone started buzzing again, causing him to look down at his watch. “Sh…” He trailed off, meeting Kurt’s gaze again. “I need to get to my classroom.” 

Kurt nodded his head and stood up, a light blush on his cheeks as he walked back over to the piano to pick up his own bag, waiting for Blaine to follow him to the door. 

“Listen, Kurt. We should talk. But not right now. I need to get through the day somehow… Also you should probably call me Mr. Anderson from today on. I don’t think my fist name would be appropriate.” Blaine cleared his throat and scratched his neck, trying to avoid the expression on Kurt’s face.

“Okay. I’m sorry I lied about my age though,” Kurt said softly. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re right,” Blaine agreed with a hum. “You shouldn’t have. But I’m pretty sure that can’t be changed anymore, now can it?”

Kurt shook his head, “No.”

The bell rang, signaling for the students to get to their classes. Blaine gave Kurt another weak smile before he hurried out of the room, concentrating hard so he wouldn’t rub his eyes which started itching again. Why in the world did he have to wear contacts today?

Reaching his classroom he dropped his bag onto his desk, plopping down in his chair. He opened his bag and pulled out his book and his glasses which he always carried with him (just in case). He grabbed his bottle of water as well, taking a small sip before he quickly tugged out another folder, groaning as a few papers went flying to the ground.

One of his students, a really smart girl, quickly bent down to pick them up, handing them back to Blaine with a huge smile. 

“There you go, Mr. A,” she grinned.

“Thank you, Ms. Berry,” Blaine stood up and nodded his head towards her, taking the papers from her. 

Glancing down at them he frowned, sitting back down as he put them down onto his desk, only holding onto the envelope that had he’d probably put into his bag by mistake. 

It was the letter from the music producer. The one he’d been hiding from Sebastian and the very one he still hadn’t replied to. 

Maybe this was some kind of sign? Maybe it was finally time to act and either tell them yes or no. Or maybe… maybe he should just forget about it. After all, he was a teacher at McKinley, and that was probably everything he would ever be.

_Right?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here it is, the next chapter!
> 
> I apologize for making everyone that's been following this story wait so long. Just yesterday I've had a small surgery since I had to get all four of my wisdom teeth removed and the week before that I had a stupid cold, so I really wasn't able to update. I'm sorry, again!

"Alright guys, that's it for today. No homework." Blaine announced at the end of the lesson, wiping the chalk off of his hands just as the bell started ringing.

The students quickly packed up their belongings and soon enough the room was clear and no student was to be seen anywhere anymore.

Blaine was relieved that there was only one period left until he could go home and end the day with a glass of wine or even two. To his luck, the last period was Glee club, which meant that Will would do all the work and he could relax a little.

He sat back down in his chair, closing his eyes as he let out a long breath and listened to the sound of students rushing down the hallway outside of his classroom.

"Uh, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine frowned and he blinked his eyes open, glancing towards the door. It was no other than Kurt, of course. He'd actually been hoping that he wouldn't have to be alone with the younger student today.

"Kurt," he muttered, clearing his throat as he shifted towards his desk again, putting away his stuff.

"Can I come in?" He asked, already stepping into the room and closing the door behind himself. His hands were holding onto his bag while he shifted from foot to foot, slightly nervous. "You said we should talk." Kurt stepped in front of Blaine's desk, looking down at him with a smile.

Blaine sighed and carefully put his glasses back into his bag before he met Kurt's gaze. "Yes, but this is my first real break today and I was thinking of spending it with less talking and more food, actually," he replied.

Kurt reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a small lunch bag, placing it in front of Blaine on his desk. "Can't you eat _while_ we talk?" Kurt asked and sat down on the edge of Blaine's desk, putting his bag down.

Blaine, feeling a little dumbfounded, took the bag and opened it, only to see a bagel and a cupcake at the bottom. "Thank… you," he murmured, pushing the food aside for the moment. "Look, Kurt. I think the situation speaks for itself…" he started, ignoring the really cute pout on Kurt's face. "We— We can't meet outside of school again. And we should stop with the texting thing too, it's not going anywhere. This can't continue."

Kurt frowned and folded his hands in his lap, staring ahead at the chalkboard. "Wow… I understand," he sighed and hopped down from Blaine's desk again. "Was that it already? Was that the talk you wanted to have with me?"

Kurt seemed slightly upset and Blaine wasn't quite sure how to react to that. "Well, yeah. I just wanted to clear things up. From now on I'm your teacher, Kurt, there's no way we can be seen as friends somewhere," Blaine tried to explain. "If someone saw us, everyone would think we've got something going on. You're underage. I'm ten years older than you and I'd probably lose my job here. And this job is literally all I have right now."

Kurt picked up his bag and shouldered it. "Can you just cut out the age thing? Seriously, is that all you care about?" Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes at Blaine, starting to walk towards the door.

"Woah, hey," Blaine called, quickly reaching out for Kurt's arm and spinning him around. "It's not just about the age Kurt, don't you get that? If people start getting ideas into their heads about us, there'll be rumors faster than you might think. Students would talk about you behind your back that you're the new teachers pet or something, and they'd think I'm treating you differently or anything like that which is not the case…"

"They're already talking about me behind my back!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice shaking. "It's always been like that. It's not new to me. Since my first year at this school I've been nothing but bullied and tormented! I'm the only openly gay kid still, and I hate it. So I'm sorry for trying to be close to someone like me. Someone who might know how I feel." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something. But he was a loss for words, he just didn't know what to reply to that. He felt so sorry for Kurt, he could understand how he felt, but it still couldn't change a thing about their current situation.

"Kurt, I had no idea…" he started, reaching out for Kurt but the boy pushed him away instead. Blaine had felt the same when he was younger, he'd tried so badly to find someone who was just like him but unlike Kurt he'd really found someone like that. Sebastian…

Kurt looked back up at him again, biting the inside of his cheek. "Don't. It's okay. I understand that you don't want to associate with me, and I won't bother you anymore from now on."

"Kurt, please… no. That's not what I meant."

"Then what _do_ you mean?!" Kurt called out, expectantly raising his eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine wasn't sure what made him do it, but before he knew what was happening he was closing the gap between them and pressed his lips against Kurt's, his hand coming up to cup Kurt's cheek.

Kurt was shocked for a moment, not responding to Blaine, but once his brain caught up with what was going on, he found himself kissing back. It wasn't anything too deep or too passionate — it was simple, a soft press of their lips. It had kind of a familiar feeling to it without Blaine understanding why. They'd never kissed before, heck, they shouldn't even _be_ kissing right now, but it felt good, too good.

There was a soft smacking sound as they parted, their breathing the only noise to be heard in the room at that moment. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, Kurt stared back.

Kurt opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it again. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes welling up with tears again, a single one escaping and running down his cheek. He wanted to reach up and just brush it away with his thumb, but the moment he stepped closer to Kurt, the younger student moved back, holding up his hand.

"No," he whispered, taking a deep breath as he moved further away from Blaine. "You don't get to do this…" he murmured, spinning around on his heel and rushing over to the door and out of the room.

Blaine didn't understand what was happening, he stood fixed to his spot, unable to move. "Kurt!" He called after him, but the boy was already out of the door, not turning to look back.

Blaine knew that he'd just messed things up even more without really trying. He needed to get this straight (wow, straight, really?). Kurt was probably just as confused as he was himself.

Without thinking much further, Blaine grabbed his bag and keys rushing out of the classroom and after Kurt. He practically ran down the hallway, reaching Kurt before he could enter the choir room. With a quick move he took Kurt's hand and spun him around, coming face to face with a very shocked expression.

"Blaine! What the hell?" Kurt gasped as he freed himself out of Blaine's grip.

"Please, can we talk about this before you go in there?" Blaine asked, fiddling with the keys in his hand as he looked at Kurt worriedly. "Just five minutes?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine but nodded his head, letting himself be pulled into the nearest empty classroom.

"Okay, you have 4 minutes left." Kurt commented stubbornly.

Blaine sighed softly. "Kurt, I'm sorry that I kissed you. I shouldn't have and it doesn't really fit the situation either. I just… I don't know what's gotten into me. You looked so upset and I felt like I—"

"Like you had to kiss me?" Kurt frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "First you tell me this thing between us, whatever this is, has to end and then you kiss me because I looked so upset? Please, if that makes any kind of sense to you, enlighten me."

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, slowly shaking his head. Of course that did not make sense in any way. "Kurt, I…" He trailed off and took a deep breath before he continued. "A month ago I had a very tough break up and you just… you were there when I needed someone who I could talk to. And you happened to be that someone, who even shared the same interests… someone who simply understood without even really knowing what was going on. It felt good to have you there, it really did. But it has gone too far already. I really like you, Kurt, and I acted on that which I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for confusing you even more, I—"

"Blaine… Blaine!" Kurt interrupted, reaching up to cover Blaine's mouth with his hand. "Shut up for a moment, will you?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly and Kurt dropped his hand again, staring up at his teacher. Blaine pushed his hands into his pockets and frowned as Kurt continued to stare at him.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, feeling slightly awkward as Kurt continued to look directly into his eyes.

"I'm thinking," Kurt replied, stepping closer to Blaine. "You know why I fled right after you kissed me?" He asked and Blaine just shook his head. "Of course you don't…" the younger student said, chuckling softly. "I fled because I feared you'd do exactly this. Apologize for it. I wanted my first kiss to be special, as stupid as that might sound. And I really didn't want it to be with someone who'd have regrets."

Blaine frowned. "Wait— wait. I was your first… kiss?"

Kurt nodded slowly, his face turning a light shade of red. "Yes. Until a few minutes ago I had never been kissed," he admitted.

"Wow," Blaine breathed, glancing around the classroom as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he'd stolen Kurt's first kiss not even on purpose. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, don't be. This is what I mean. I don't _want_ you to be sorry," Kurt replied and looked back up at Blaine. "I liked it and I don't want you to apologize."

Blaine smiled a little and nodded his head, reaching a hand up to scratch his neck.

"Well… I understand your point, though. I get that you're my teacher and I know that I'm a minor you can't be associated with. So… I guess we'll just be student and teacher from now on… right?" Kurt said, his lips slightly parted as he met Blaine's gaze.

Blaine wanted to say yes, to nod his head or to give him any kind of sign that yeah, that was exactly what he meant. That was exactly what they needed to become. But somehow his lips wouldn't move and he couldn't bring himself to agree with Kurt even though it had been himself, that had tried to get just that into the younger boy's head.

"Blaine?" Kurt frowned and waved a hand up and down in front of Blaine's face. "Earth to Blaine. You still with me?"

"I can't," Blaine breathed and before Kurt could ask what that meant, Blaine was leaning in, his hands literally grabbing Kurt's face to press their lips together again.

This time Kurt didn't waste any time and kissed back right away, one of his hands cupping Blaine's cheek while the other rested on his chest, gently tugging on the cardigan the teacher was wearing.

Why was this boy driving Blaine so crazy? They'd only known each other for a month, but yet Blaine didn't want to miss any of the times he'd spent texting Kurt or meeting him for coffee. Was it the student and teacher relationship that was forbidden that actually gave him kind of a thrill? No. He was actually very scared of losing his job over this. But what was it? Kurt was beautiful and he had the prettiest blue eyes Blaine had seen his entire life. From the moment they met Blaine had felt some kind of attraction towards the younger boy.

Blaine didn't realize how and when he'd pinned Kurt against the wall, probably while he'd been lost in thoughts. The way Kurt responded to their kisses was literally breathtaking and Blaine couldn't believe the boy had never kissed before. Blaine opened his mouth a little, letting his tongue slide over Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

It felt too good to be true, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"B—Blaine," Kurt breathed out against his lips, causing him to pull away in the slightest to give them both time to control their breathing a bit.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, busy kissing down Kurt's neck and sucking ever so gently on some spots. "I'm sorry, is this too much?" He asked, pulling back from his neck.

Kurt shook his head, a stray of hair falling over his forehead. "I— we need to— Glee club," he managed to say between breaths.

"Oh shit," Blaine chuckled as he took a step back and looked at Kurt. His hair was messed up just a little, his cheeks red and his lips slightly kiss swollen.

"I… I just need a second," Kurt muttered, clearing his throat as he covered his crotch with his bag, biting his lip a little embarrassed.

"Oh," Blaine smiled knowingly and brushed down his cardigan, fixing his bow tie a little. "Of course."

Once Kurt was calmed down enough, the both of them headed to the choir room as if nothing ever happened. Blaine promised Kurt they'd talk about this later since they'd already crossed a few lines here in school.

All in all Blaine's plan to stop the thing that had been going on with Kurt failed… obviously. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to care as he watched Kurt sing with a few friends, their eyes meeting more than once during their performance. Yes, Blaine felt bad for breaking the rules, and especially because they could get caught with this so easily. But on the other side kissing Kurt had just felt _so right_.

Still, they would definitely need to talk about this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OKAYY. I'm a little sorry because this is kinda short but I can't help but wanting to update asap. So here it is, the next chapter! Hope everyone is having a good week!

The following week was rather chaotic. Blaine’s classes were exhausting, the students were loud most of the time he spent trying to teach their stubborn heads something new. But at the same time he tried to teach students about english literature, he couldn’t get the kiss with Kurt out of his head. 

Every time he saw Kurt in the hallways he couldn’t do nothing, except for smile his polite smile he gave almost every student. Every damn time he tried to catch a moment with Kurt alone, someone interrupted them. And by now it had come to the point where it got really _really_ annoying. 

He didn’t want to talk to Kurt about this over a silly text conversation, no. He wanted to do this face to face and not via message. 

So of course, once he saw Kurt at his locker ready to walk to the next class, he quickly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. “Kurt?”

The boy turned around, his eyes wide in fear and his hand slightly shaking as he raised it to protect himself from any possible attack. “Oh god, don’t… don’t scare me like that,” he whispered, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. “Sorry, it’s just… I hate it when someone comes up behind me when I don’t see it.”

Blaine chuckled softly, nodding slowly. “It’s okay, it’s fine,” he said. “I just really… really think we should talk about some stuff.” He said, nervously looking around the hallway. 

Students were rushing past them as the bell started ringing, voices becoming louder and locker doors were slammed shut. Kurt bit his lip, shrugging one of his shoulders as he met his teacher’s gaze. 

“I have to get to class, Blaine… I can’t skip, I never do that,” he explained, already taking a small step back. “We can catch up after school, can’t we?”

“I—“ Blaine started, clearing his throat. “Yeah, sure. You go ahead,” he sighed and pushed his glasses up further as Kurt turned around and rushed down the hall to get to his class. 

The hall was now empty as Blaine leaned against the locker. There was no possible way he could enjoy this free period. He’d hoped to talk to Kurt instead of being left alone now, the thoughts in his head exploding into thoughts again, he should definitely not be having at school. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket just a moment later, Blaine a little over eager as he glanced down at the screen. 

_You should’ve told me I literally have a free period now. I hate substitutes. —K_

Blaine couldn’t help but grin as he typed back a response.

_I’m a teacher, not a psychic or something. I can’t see those things before they happen. —B_

_That’s too bad. Now I’m stuck in a class I won’t even pay attention too, just like the substitute. —K_

_And you expect me to feel… sorry? ;) —B_

_Yeah, a little bit at least. —K_

_Okay. Good. I’m very sorry. —B_

_And I could practically hear you say that in that sarcastic tone of yours. —K_

_I have a sarcastic tone? How do you know? —B_

_You use it in class multiple times. I’m not as stupid as the others, Mr. Anderson. —K_

Blaine bit his lip as he read the last part of the message, sneaking back into his empty classroom, past the teachers lounge. He was a teacher after all, maybe he could just ask to excuse Kurt from class so he could talk to him instead. 

_I see your point, Mr. Hummel. —B_

_I’m bored. —K_

_I feel oh so flattered to be on your boredom texting list. —B_

_You should. Obviously I can’t text my friends since they’re in classes as well, so you should feel very special. —K_

_I am, believe me. —B_

_Aren’t you supposed to be teaching instead of talking to me, Mr. Anderson? —K_

_Nope. Lucky me, got a free period. —B_

_Same here, even though I don’t consider myself lucky right now… —K_

_Want me to get you out there? —B_

_…how? —K_

Blaine grinned, shaking his head to himself. He was a teacher after all, and teachers did have some kind of magical powers… at least in school.

_You’ll see in a moment. —B_

Blaine put his bag down by the table and pushed his glasses up his nose once more before he made his way to Kurt’s classroom. He knocked twice before he opened the door and smiled at the substitute, trying to inwardly guess her name. Lucky him, she introduced herself again and he shook her hand real quick before he asked her to excuse Kurt since he had to ‘talk to him about an upcoming, very very important project’. He took a sideway glance at Kurt, a smile appearing on his face as he noticed Kurt’s tiny frown. Then he turned back to… what was her name again?   
She, being the really sweet substitute though, allowed him to take Kurt out of class just two seconds into their conversation, batting her eyelashes at him. 

“Mr. Hummel, you are exempt for this class. Mr. Anderson needs to have a talk with you,” she said, almost a little too politely as she gestured for Kurt to follow Blaine outside.

Kurt just quickly pushed his belongings back into his bag and got out of his seat, walking out of the door after Blaine. 

“How was that?” Blaine whispered with a grin, nodding his head down the hallway to show Kurt where they were headed. 

“Impressive,” Kurt chuckled, following Blaine wordlessly. 

Any other day, Blaine would probably mentally slap himself for doing just this. He wasn’t supposed to talk to Kurt about their relationship during school, or anywhere near the school. Heck, he wasn’t even supposed to have any kind of _relationship_ with a student. But he still wanted to try and be at least a little responsible, no matter if it worked or not. 

“Have a seat,” Blaine said, once they reached the empty classroom and he took a seat at the teachers desk.

Kurt pulled a chair up to sit next to Blaine and dropped his bag next to them, crossing his legs. “So… what kind of upcoming project are we talking about?” Kurt teased. 

Blaine laughed softly as he leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his curly hair. He took off his glasses and put them down onto his desk, giving his eyes a break. 

“I think we need to get some things clear… and after all I did promise you we’d talk about this.” Blaine shifted closer to Kurt and placed a hand on his knee. 

Kurt looked down at Blaine’s hand before he faced him again. “Are we… uh, like, y’know…” He breathed out, clearing his throat. “Are we dating?”

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up at that. He'd been questioning himself multiple times but could not find an answer to it yet. “I don’t know,” he said. “I mean, we shouldn’t, you know that.” 

Blaine did consider giving it a chance, but on the other hand there was still a huge risk anyone could notice anything and go to the principal, which also meant Blaine would lose his job. He simply couldn’t risk that even though he wished he wasn’t relying onto this job anymore. 

“Kurt. I really like you, I’m quite sure you know that already…” Blaine started, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

“But?” Kurt countered.

Blaine sighed softly, squeezing Kurt’s knee. “But I think we shouldn’t jump into things, you know? We should start out slow, get to really know each other and all that.” He explained, trying to give Kurt an understanding look. “I had a really tough break up a few weeks ago and I still need time to recover from that. If we both consider giving this a chance, then we should give each other some time to think things through, don’t you think?” 

Kurt nodded and reached for Blaine’s hand on his knee, taking it into his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I understand. And I’m willing to give you time and take some myself. I don’t mean to rush things either, I just know that I’d really like to go out with you.” 

“About that…” Blaine chuckled, slightly awkward. “If we do this, and we start going out we’ll have to set up some rules too. Because we can’t exactly just go out and have a date when someone might see us. Also we shouldn’t be seen at school together too often, or people will get suspicious. We need to wait until your graduation because then there won’t be the risk of me losing my job anymore and we—“

“You’re rambling again…” Kurt smiled.

“…because I also need— wait, what?” Blaine looked up at Kurt again, a little confused. “Sorry. I tend to do that.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt replied and shook his head before he shifted a little closer in his seat. “It’s more than fine. I just can’t help but think about how easily I could shut you up.”

“Yeah?” Blaine asked, slightly breathless after his small speech. 

“Mhm,” Kurt hummed, still shy about it as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine’s, his hands resting on Blaine’s thighs to support himself. 

Blaine hummed in return and cupped Kurt’s face in both of his hands, letting Kurt lead him through the kiss. It was such a beautiful moment that Blaine never wanted it to end. It also made him become even more sure of this — of his relationship towards Kurt. There was no denying that the student had a huge effect on him and that he could easily fall for this boy. It almost felt like he was already falling for him. 

“Was that okay?” Kurt asked as he pulled back, sitting back down in his chair. 

“Yeah, yes. We just— shouldn’t do this in school,” Blaine said with a small smile before pulling Kurt back in for another small peck to his lips before letting go completely. 

They continued talking for the rest of Blaine’s free period and decided that yes, they both needed a little time to figure out what it is they really wanted. Blaine knew that it would take him up to a few days, a week or maybe two. He just needed to be 100% sure of what it was that he desired — what he truly wanted. 

Weirdly enough he didn’t take more than exactly seven days. Two days where he figured out what his thoughts meant and pictured his life with and also without Kurt. Two more where he tried to ban all thoughts about Kurt from his head because it was _wrong in more than one way_. Another two days to get sure and to sort out what kind of rules there would have to be and how they could continue all this what had already happened. And one day to think that he should just _try_ and give them a chance.


End file.
